Now their together, now their not
by Rylieeiswriter
Summary: Can a new girl break up the PC on the first day of their reunion? Will Massie leave the PC for the new girl? Or will the PC have one..new..member?


Disclaimer: I don't anything related to the PC except my story idea. It all belongs to Lisi Harrison.

P.S. : Remember to REVIEW!!!

* * *

_H for Hana_

Massie slid into the warm, buttery soft leather seats in the Range Rover with more butterflies in her stomach than Bindi the Jungle girl had on her

bedroom wall.

This was the first day the PC was together since their breakup, and their entrance had to be perfect. Massie had already snuck in to OCD last night and covered their table with a royal purple cloth that had the PC's initials written all over it. She had also hung pictures of the PC together and hung them on the branches of their claimed tree. The last thing to make the day perfect was in her new black Coach bag, each one more expensive than the bag itself. They were lockets. Gold lockets, that were snug in their little Tiffany box beds, inside each one held a picture of the PC on one side and there self on the other. The outside had a diamond letter on it, C for Claire, M for Massie, K for Kristen, D for Dylan, and A for Alicia. They were amazing.

Hopefully the day would be amazing too.

"Heyy!" Claire said as she fell onto one of the seats, "Love the bag, is it new?"

Massie nodded and smiled as she looked over Claire's outfit.

It was pretty good considering she hadn't even called Massie once to ask for help. She was wearing a pair of dark-was skinny jeans with a pair of chocolate brown leather Frye boots. For her top she had on a cream colored Ivory sweater with a navy cami underneath.

"9.3" Massie said proudly, as if it had been her own.

Claire smiled; even she knew when it was important for her to dress up, "Thanks are you nervous?"

"Not at all." Massie lied, running her hands through her purposefully messy dark brown waves that she had created by braiding her hair the night before.

Claire smirked, she knew Massie was lying, but after everyone just made up, she wasn't about to start any confrontations.

"I'm so happy everyone's back together." Claire squealed, applying a coat of smackers Cookies 'N Cream lip gloss.

"And it'll stay that way unless Alicia try's to take over again." Massie barked, her face hardening.

Claire frowned and Massie's face softened, "Sorry, I guess I'm still kinda mad. But don't go telling anyone I said that."

Claire smiled and nodded vigorously, she loved when Massie confided in her. It made her feel like she was closer to Massie than the rest of the girls.

Soon, all 5 girls were in the car, gossiping and laughing like old times.

'Ok," Massie announced, straightening her back, "Lets start rating, me first."

After a second of looking, the girls delivered their verdict, "9.9"

Massie smiled, she knew the black ruched Juicy tank looked fabulous under the sparkly gold Malane tank. Light-wash skinny's and pair of black D&G peeptoe shoe completed the look. It was perfect for the iffy weather of March.

"Now me!" Dylan said, spitting out the words and a little of her chocolate LUNA bar.

She ran her hands over her Juicy silk sequined strappy top and threw her curly red hair over her shoulders. She was wearing medium-wash jeans under the top with black leather ankle boots and 7 colorful diamond-incrusted bangles.

"9.7 The colors really make your hair pop! Nice." Massie said approvingly.

"9.6" Kristen and Alicia said at the same time, "Apple C!" They yelled, laughing at the same time.

"9.85" Claire shouted the words because Alicia and Kristen were still laughing.

Dylan smiled happily and sat back in her seat, taking a bottle of Perrier with her.

Kristen sat forward instinctively. She was wearing a Surface To Air black flouncy skirt with a lacey white layered blouse from Hollister. She had on tights due to the cold air and pair of blue and silver D&G studded ballet flats. To finish the outfit she had on 3 strands of pearls.

"Good," Massie nodded, "9.7, dressy-chic. Just don't let anyway see the Hollister tag."

Claire's face burst into a smile, "I'm wearing a Hollister shirt too!"

Dylan laughed, "You say that like your proud!"

Claire hit Dylan in the shoulder, "I am!"

"I'm not," Kristen sighed.

The girls laughed, while Kristen sat back and pulled out a magazine, obviously trying to ignore the girls.

Massie let the girls laugh for a moment, trying to be a little bit more lycra, but she had to get things moving soon, so, she snapped her fingers twice, "Rate Leash now. Were running out of time."

"Hmm." Dylan hummed, "9.7"

"That low?" Alicia asked, looking herself over. She was debuting a new gray sequined off the shoulder top with a pair of dark-wash J Brand jeans. On her over-moisturized feet was a new pair of red/black Christian Louboutin Pigalle 120 Patent pumps, and in her hand was a large black coach bag.

"We'll, its kinda eightyish and well…were in the 21st centaury." Dylan said busting out laughing at the end.

"I give it a 9.9 'leash. I like it." Claire voiced her opinion.

"9.8" Massie said, "The 80's works for today."

"9.8" Kristen rolled her eyes, still a 'lil angry about before.

"Whatevs." Alicia snapped, popping a piece of Trident Winter Fresh gum in her mouth.

Massie snapped twice, "Listen up! The second we step out were walking to the beat of Tik Tok by Ke$ha. Got it?"

The girls nodded in their agreement, and slowly gathered their bags and books from the floor.

Massie griped the black handle of the door, "One..two..three!"

* * *

Whispers floated everywhere, girls stopped dead in their tracks, they were back.

Katie and Katrina opened the doors for the PC as they walked in OCD.

"Love your top Massie!" Katie whispered as they whisked by her.

Massie heard the comment but she didn't even flinch. So far their entrance was perfect, now if they could just make it to their table without anything going wrong.

'Almost there.' Massie thought to herself, as she opened the door to the café.

Then, just two steps in, the PC stopped. Someone was sitting at their table. And not just anyone, Hana Bexler, teen model for Coach, Ralph Lauren, and most recently, Marc Jacobs.

"What are you gonna do?" Dylan whispered into Massie's ear without moving her mouth.

"Were kicking her out right?" Alicia said, worried that her place as beta might be in jeopardy.

"Wait, let me think, five steps."

The girls obediently backed away.

"I'm ready," Massie said after a serious moment of planning, "Wait for my lead."

"What are we gonna do?" Claire asked.

"Diss, kiss, and join." Massie said, letting her lips fall firmly in place letting it be known there would be no more questions.

Massie nodded and they started walking again. This girl could make them or brake them. And everyone knows, Massie doesn't 'do' breaking.

* * *

_Ok, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, tell me if ya like it, ya hate it, or what you want to see happen. _

_5 comments = NEW CHAPTER!!_

_- RYLIEE_


End file.
